Era
by Fuyuko-Fullbuster
Summary: Si Antonio desapareciera un día, ¿qué haría Lovino? Aunque un 'no me importa' sería lo primero que diría, pronto se echará a la calle para encontrar al español.


Este fic es solo eso, un fic y aunque hable de ''independencia de algunas comunidades'' no quiere mostrar mi pensamiento respecto a eso ni nada parecido, es solo una historia que se me ocurrió mirando un AMV, así que por favor, nada de insultos ni hablar de políticas.

Por otra parte hace mucho tiempo que no escribo un fic y esta no es precisamente la idea original que quería escribir y que era la que me gustaba, pero creo que al final me quedó más o menos como yo quería :3 Espero que os guste

* * *

- ¡_Fratello_! Llamaron de casa de Antonio-onii-chan, ¿no estará por aquí, verdad? -le gritó Feliciano a Lovino desde el pasillo.

- ¡Claro que no está aquí el idiota ese! ¿Qué te hace pensar que podría estarlo? Maldición...

- Vale~, etto... dice que no está aquí... - Lovino se levantó y fue hasta donde su hermano hablaba por teléfono y se quedó apoyado en la pared hasta que colgó.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Para qué llamaron de la casa del imbécil?

- Dijeron que desapareció hace unos días, no ha vuelto y no lo encuentran. Han llamado a todos los que se les ha ocurrido y no está en casa de nadie, solo les queda llamar a casa de Alemania y yo no creo que esté con _doitsu_ ni con Prusia... ¿le habrá pasado algo _fratello_?

- ¿¡Qué le va a pasar?! Como le vea el pelo por aquí lo devuelvo a su país de un puñetazo, mierda...

- Ojalá que esté bien -se hizo un silencio incómodo y Romano salió de allí. ¿Cómo que hacía días que no lo veían por su casa? ¿Desde cuándo? No podía haber hecho una tontería, ¿verdad? Era cierto que no estaba pasando una buena temporada, ¡pero en su casa tampoco iban bien no era razón para desaparecer así! También era cierto que la última vez que fue había visto varios problemas, algunas de sus comunidades querían independizarse de él, le iba mal en la economía, habían muchos casos de fraude fiscal y políticos que habían robado de las arcas publicas, excándalos con su familia real, vale, no se podía negar que su situación era difícil, pero es que estaba seguro de que no era débil, no se iba a dar por vencido, era de su idiota de quien hablaban.

Fue a buscarlo a todos los lugares donde se le ocurrían, no paró de andar en todo el día, hasta que se hizo de noche, se dijo a él mismo que aquel sería el último sitio que miraría, al día siguiente continuaría, no era muy seguro ir andando junto a la carretera de noche, aunque sabía que no estaría tranquilo hasta que lo encontrara...

Aquel sitio estaba cerca del mar, era donde él de pequeño solía ir a, aunque le costara reconocerlo, llorar, Antonio le había encontrado allí muchas veces y al muy imbécil no se le ocurría hacer otra cosa que tirarle lo que llevara en la mano para llamarle y que dejara de llorar. A veces había tenido gracia, cuando veía caer a su lado un trocito de papel o cuando intentó tirarle a su toro y acabo atrapado bajo del animal, pero otras veces de verdad se había asustado, sobretodo la vez que vio caer a su lado de pronto una guitarra que estuvo a milímetros de darle, pero siempre cuando se giraba se veía al castaño sonriéndole y diciendo que volvieran a casa. Justo, allí estaba, lo supo nada más empezar a andar entre los árboles y escuchar una melodía de guitarra.

- ¿Qué haces aquí _baka_?

- ¿Hu? -paró de tocar, se llevó la mano a la cara y la movió como ¿secándose las lágrimas? Se giró y en efecto, tenía los ojos rojo, al igual que la cara, y con una sonrisa que se notaba, era falsa y forzada- ¿qué haces tú aquí, Roma?

- ¡Te pregunté yo primero! -con una mueca de ''enfado'' se sentó a su lado con un suspiro- ¡esta mañana nos llamaron de tu casa _chikusho_! ¿Dónde estuviste?

- ¿Eh? Ah... solo me paré un rato en el camino de vuelta, son unos exagerados.

- ¿Exagerados? ¡Dijeron que hacía días que no sabían nada de ti, joder!

- ¿Días? Tampoco hace tanto, además les dije que iría a hacer unas visitas -empezó a hablar a la vez que Lovino y se quedó parado- ¿Qué has dicho?

- ¡No lo voy a repetir!

- ¿Has dicho que tú...

- ¡Sí, he dicho que estaba preocupado por si habías hecho alguna tontería! Idiota España, me has hecho repetir aposta, maldito...

- ¿Preocupado por qué? -rió.

- Porque... estás pasando por tanto que...

- ¡Ay Roma que mono! -gritó colgándose del cuello del italiano sonrojado.

- ¡No me llames mono! ¡No soy mono, soy un hombre!

- Hai, hai... ¿pero por qué te preocupaste, qué podría haber hecho? Sí que lo estamos pasando mal en mi casa pero en otras épocas lo pasé peor y salí, soy... -se quedó parado unos instante- era el jefe, ¿recuerdas?

- Yo... -esa pausa que había hecho fue como si alguien le hubiera cogido de dentro y hubiera apretado todas sus entrañas.- Tengo miedo de que desaparezcas... -el ojiverde se quedó parado, ¿desaparecer?, murmuró- muchas de tus provincias quieren independizarse y hay muchos escándalos en tu país, además, tú antes eras mucho más grande y poderoso, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que le pasó al abuelo Roma, no quiero que tú desaparezcas... si lo hicieras yo me quedaría muy solo... maldición.

-Romano...

- ¡Pero aunque lo pases mal, yo también lo estoy haciendo! En mi casa tampoco vamos muy airados demonios y en casa de Grecia tampoco y en Portugal y muchos otros países, pero vamos a volver a estar bien todos, ya lo verás -terminó con una voz temblorosa.

- Eso ya lo sé, Lovino, ¡claro que saldremos de esta todos! No tienes que pensar eso, además, ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar que yo desapareceré? Eso nunca pasará, antes tiene que explotar toda la Tierra y morir hasta el último pedacito de lo que enseñé a tantos países, y ya tiene que ser grave la cosa para que eso pase, así que no te pongas así. -Se levantó con una sonrisa y le tendió la mano- venga, volvamos ya que cuanto más de noche se haga más peligroso será para los niños como tú

- ¡Ya no soy un niño pequeño _konoyaro_! -gritó mientras empezaban a andar. El Italiano muy poco a poco se fue acercando a España y le cogió la mano, mientras miraba a otro lado sonrojado. El castaño miró a aquel tsundere que llevaba ahora cogido de la mano y dibujó una sonrisa entrañable, aunque en su mente solo podía decirse ''yo también tengo miedo Roma, yo también...''


End file.
